Nagato Chronicle
by Shiazen
Summary: Perjuangan hidup seorang uzumaki yang tidak dianggap oleh klannya. Nagato POV. RnR please?


Wah! Ini fic Naruto pertama Intan. Sebenernya yang kedua, tapi yang sebelumnya abal banget. Jadi dilompat aja. xDD

Oyah, ini Nagato POV! Selamat membaca senpai2 yang ada di fandom Naruto!

* * *

**Nagato Chronicle**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Mungkin hanya AR?

* * *

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya sebuah suara samar-samar dari balik dinding. Aku mencoba mencari posisi yang tepat agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Mengeluarkannya dari desa adalah jalan terakhir," jawab seorang yang lain. Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa mereka serius ingin mengusirku dari desa?

"Dia terlalu berbahaya. Kau tahu sendiri, anak itu nyaris membunuh pembawa berita yang malang itu!" lanjut suara tadi. Aku kaget bukan kepalang. Aku nyaris membunuh seseorang? Bagaimana mungkin? Satu jurus pun tidak kukuasai. Aku teringat kembali pada kejadian malam itu.

Saat itu aku di rumah seorang diri. Aku menunggu kedatangan ayah dan ibuku. Masih terukir jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana mereka berpamitan denganku sebelum maju ke medan perang. Ayah mengusap kepalaku, sedangkan ibu mengecup keningku.

"Nagato, tunggu di rumah ya. Ayah dan ibu akan segera kembali," itulah kata-kata yang ibu ucapkan sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian. Sendirian dan kesepian.

Saat kupandangi punggung mereka yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak menetes. Aku diserang kerinduan yang amat dasyat. Tubuhku bergetar, aku benar-benar tidak siap kehilangan mereka. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah percaya. Percaya bahwa mereka akan kembali. Percaya bahwa mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Percaya bahwa mereka tidak akan mati.

Setiap detik yang kulewati serasa setahun. Aku duduk di ruang tengah rumahku. Berharap mereka cepat pulang. Kini temanku hanyalah hujan. Hujan sama seperti diriku, selalu menitikan air mata.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu.

"Ayah? Ibu?" itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu. Dengan cekatan dan penuh rasa lega kubuka pintu rumahku. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati yang ada di depan pintu bukanlah kedua orang tuaku.

Dengan perasaan kecewa yang luar biasa dalam, kucoba tersenyum pada orang itu. Ia lelaki separuh baya, berpenampilan kusut karena kehujanan. Dari baju yang dikenakannya, sudah jelas ia adalah ninja pengantar pesan dari medan perang.

"Apa ayah dan ibu mengirimkan pesan untukku?" tanyaku penuh harap. Tapi lelaki itu hanya melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan itu, tatapan prihatin...

"Kau harus sabar ya nak, orang tuamu-" lelaki itu menyentuh pundaku. "-mereka gugur di medan perang," ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hah?" lidahku kelu, seluruh persendianku seakan terlepas. Aku tidak percaya pada telingaku sendiri. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi-"

"Mereka tidak munkin mati!" aku menepis tangannya yang ada dipundakku. Aku mundur selangkah. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Air mata mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku tidak percaya mereka telah mati!

Jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Diriku rasanya akan membelah dan terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian. Di saat itu, emosiku tidak terkendali. Marah, sedih, benci, rindu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Aku benar-benar akan meledak!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku seakan terpompa keluar. Setelah itu, aku tidak mengingat apapun. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, aku sempat mendengar teriakan putus asa dari ninja pengantar pesan tadi.

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan. Tapi sekarang, aku dihadapkan pada permasalahan penting. Aku mungkin saja diusir dari desa!

"Atau mungkin kita bisa memanfaatkan kekuatannya dalam peperangan," suara seorang pria di dalam ruangan tadi menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi.

Aku berlari ke rumah. Tidak peduli jika saja mereka melihatku. Semua keputusan ada ditanganku. Pergi dari desa atau tinggal dan menjadi senjata hidup.

Malam ini aku membuat keputusan besar. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Tanpa berpikir untuk mengambil baju atau persediaan makanan, aku pergi dari Uzushiogakure. Meninggalkan rumahku. Meninggalkan klanku. Tapi masa bodoh dengan mereka. Toh mereka tidak peduli padaku.

.

.

Aku memang berhasil keluar dari Uzushiogakure, tapi kemanapun kakiku melangkah, di situ ada perang. Aku benci perang. Perang hanya mengakibatkan luka dan luka. Sampai kapan mereka tidak mau belajar tentang hal itu? Tapi masalah tidak selesai sampai disitu. Kecerobohanku telah memakan dampak buruk bagiku. Sekarang aku bukan hanya tidak punya tempat tinggal, tapi juga kelaparan.

Aku berjalan kemanapun kakiku kuat menopang badanku untuk pergi. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku butuh makanan. Aku melihat sekitar. Terdapat sebuah kedai. Barangkali mereka mau memberi makanan sedikit untukku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Kulihat terdapat beberapa ninja sedang makan disitu. Ninja-ninja itu memakai ikat kepala dengan lambang empat garis vertikal yang sejajar. Ninja Amegakure. Negara yang sedang berperang besar-besaran. Negara kecil ini bahkan melawan negara besar Konohagakure. Aku turut prihatin, pasti banyak korban yang ditimbulkan.

Aku berjalan menuju lobi. Seorang lelaki berdiri disitu. Ia tampaknya tidak mempedulikan keberadaanku. Tampangnya yang tidak bersahabat membuatku sedikit takut dengannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Uh, pak, bolehkah-"

"Pergi!" ia mengusirku seakan tahu apa yang akan kuminta.

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk meminta makanan yang kujual. Pergi saja!" kata lelaki itu yang ternyata memang tahu maksud kedatanganku.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Berharap ia akan memberiku sedikit saja makanan. Tapi apa daya, ia memang tidak mau. Aku membalikan badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Dia kira gampang mencari makanan di saat-saat perang seperti ini?" terdengar suara lelaki tadi seiring dengan kepergianku.

.

.

"Uh," aku bersandar di bangunan terdekat. Aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan. Aku benar-benar kelaparan. Keputus asaan menghampiriku. Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menjadi senjata hidup saja. Tidak! Itu tidak akan menghentikan perang. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang aku miliki.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku yang sudah terasa seperti karet. Belum sampai satu meter, aku terjatuh di jalan. Tapi aku diam saja. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk bangun dengan kondisi badanku yang seperti ini.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara terdengar di atasku. Seorang anak lelaki berambut jingga membantuku berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku lemah. Mungkin aku tidak benar-benar 'baik-baik saja'. Tapi mendapatkan seseorang yang peduli padaku saja itu sudah cukup.

"Kau lapar ya? Um," ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sepotong roti. Aku menatap wajahnya. "Ini, ambil saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku," katanya meyakinkanku.

Aku mengambil roti itu ragu-ragu. Kubuka roti itu dengan tanganku yang gemetaran karena terlalu lemas. Setelah berhasil terbuka, kumakan roti itu dengan penuh selera. Anak tadi hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomog, namaku Yahiko!"

**TBC**

* * *

Yay! Akhirnya selesai nih chapter. Sebenernya Intan bikin nih cerita gara2 masih frustasi waktu tau Nagato ternyata dari klan uzumaki. Hehe, jadi dapet ide buat bikin ginian deh.

Gimana? Ada kesalahan EYDkah? OOCkah? Ada typo? Review, saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan. Flame juga gapapa tapi harus jelas, jangan sembarang bilang kalo fic Intan jelek.

Jadi, REVIEW!


End file.
